Percy's Promise
Percy's Promise is the second episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991. Plot Thomas is busy and asks Percy to take the children home from Sunday School. Percy accepts, but he was told by Harold and Edward that bad weather is approacing. When he collected the children, it began raining. Percy battles onward, but has to pass through a flooded field and his fire goes out. The crew chop up floorboards from the brakevan. Harold thoughtfully dropped hot drinks for them - unluckily landing on Percy's boiler. Percy made it home safely and is lauded by Thomas and the passengers. The Fat Controller arrived with Harold, where he told Percy's a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Watermill * Arlesburgh Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. * In the restored version, the shot of Percy arriving at Elsbridge with Annie, Clarabel and the brakevan is replaced by an extended shot of Thomas waiting for Percy. * In the UK narration, Percy says "Pah!" when he is talking to Harold, but in the US narration, he says "Huh!". * In the US narration, the line "He set off for the beach. It was a beautiful day, but Edward was worried" is omitted. * Some of the music in the US version and the early UK narration is absent. * In a rare picture, Edward is wearing his exausted face instead of his concerned face when he talks to Percy at Elsbridge. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. * When the narrator says "the river was rising fast," it is obvious that the water for the river is coming from a pipe. * When Percy plunges onto the flooded tracks, water appears to come above his firebox. However, in the next shot, the water is below the buffers. * Why did Percy use a brakevan for the guard instead of Clarabel? * In a rare picture, Percy's roof is lifted. * This episode should have come before Percy Takes the Plunge, as the events of this episode were mentioned in the other. * When the driver and fireman bring the floorboards to Percy's cab, they drag them through the water, making them wet. * When Thomas is on Toby's old tramway, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Then in the next shot, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Despite the fact that the water only reached Percy's footplate, he has a water line across his boiler when he meets Thomas at the end of the episode. Gallery File:Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:Percy'sPromiserestoredUKtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard2.png File:GoingforaSwim!1.png File:GoingforaSwim!2.png File:GoingforaSwim!3.png File:GoingforaSwim!4.png File:GoingforaSwim!5.gif File:GoingforaSwim!6.png File:GoingforaSwim!7.png File:GoingforaSwim!8.png File:GoingforaSwim!9.png File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise.PNG|Percy at Dryaw File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG|Thomas puffing beside the beach File:Percy'sPromise1.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPromise3.PNG File:Percy'sPromise3.png Image:Percy'sPromise5.PNG|Percy collecting Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPromise5.png File:Percy'sPromise6.png|Percy and Thomas Image:Percy'sPromise6.PNG Image:Percy'sPromise7.PNG File:Percy'sPromise7.png File:Percy'sPromise8.PNG File:Percy'sPromise8.png File:Percy'sPromise9.png Image:Percy'sPromise9.PNG Image:Percy'sPromise10.PNG File:Percy'sPromise10.png File:Percy'sPromise11.png Image:Percy'sPromise11.PNG File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:Percy'sPromise13.PNG File:Percy'sPromise14.PNG|Percy's roof is lifted File:Percy'sPromise15.jpg File:Percy'sPromise16.png|Thomas on Toby's old tramway File:Percy'sPromise17.png File:Percy'sPromise18.png File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:Percy'sPromise20.png File:Percy'sPromise21.png File:Percy'sPromise22.png File:Percy'sPromise23.png|Edward File:Percy'sPromise24.png File:Percy'sPromise25.png File:Percy'sPromise26.png File:Percy'sPromise27.png File:Percy'sPromise28.png File:Percy'sPromise29.png File:Percy'sPromise30.png File:Percy'sPromise31.png File:Percy'sPromise32.png File:Percy'sPromise33.png File:Percy'sPromise34.png File:Percy'sPromise35.png|Harold File:Percy'sPromise36.png File:Percy'sPromise37.jpg|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise38.jpg File:Percy'sPromise39.png File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:Percy'sPromise41.png File:Percy'sPromise42.png File:Percy'sPromise43.png File:Percy'sPromise44.png File:Percy'sPromise45.png File:Percy'sPromise46.png File:Percy'sPromise47.png File:Percy'sPromise48.png File:Percy'sPromise49.png File:Percy'sPromise50.png File:Percy'sPromise51.png File:Percy'sPromise52.png File:Percy'sPromise53.png File:Percy'sPromise54.png File:Percy'sPromise55.png File:Percy'sPromise56.png File:Percy'sPromise57.png File:Percy'sPromise58.png|An extended scene as seen in the restored version File:Percy'sPromise59.png File:Percy'sPromise60.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes